


Exit

by Inkotinko



Series: Tea Moths [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkotinko/pseuds/Inkotinko
Series: Tea Moths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623418





	Exit

A handsome young man named Lord Cucumber thinks to himself "There must be an exit somewhere.. i cant possibly be trapped here forever?!"

Suddenly a strange and creepy looking guy creeps out from behind an old moldy wooden door the young mans eyes we're unseeable he wore glasses bigger than his head! he suddenly speaks 

\- Lord Cucumber. Are you still sitting on thy shitty floor?

He nods and sweats because he knows the creepy guy..it's his roomate

-M-MAYBE IF YOU'D LET ME OUT SOMETIME I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SITTING ON THIS-

He gets interrupted

\- **I think you have misunderstod Lord Cucumber**

The guy stares at Lord Cucumber with cold eyes until

\- SHAD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

The creepy guys eyes widen like a cats and he runs on all fours into a hole in the wall and disappears

The intense moment suddenly got scary

A door bangs loud and louder and LOUDER

THE DOOR SLAMS OPEN A BIG SHADOW CASTS OVER LORD CUCUMBER AND THE PERSON WHO STOD INFRONT 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

\---

\--

-


End file.
